


House calls

by Miss_Creepella



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creepella/pseuds/Miss_Creepella
Summary: Julian makes a house call to take care of you while your sick.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	House calls

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my friends who wasn't feeling well, hope you feel better!

After an already long and stressful week at the shop what could top it all off but catching the flu and a rather nasty cough. 

Asra was doing his best to look after you and try to make you better but teas could only do so much. After a while of trying with different teas and brews and things not seeming to work the fluffy hair Magician sighed. 

"It seems you've got more than just a head cold thing time, I'll go find Ilya and bring him back."

With that Asra put on his traveling coat and hat, going back one last time to give you a gentle kiss on the forehead and Faust slithering onto you to keep warm. 

"Keep them safe, I'll be back before you know it."

You watch wearily as Asra disappears out of view and the door shut behind home leaving you alone in the downstairs bedroom. Beside you lays a once beige linen cloth that's been damp with you blowing your nose so much; the skin around your nose is raw and dry. Reaching over to a glass of water you take a small sip sitting up as the snake now Winds around your shoulders hugging you. 

It's not long after that the door swings open and a tall and lanky figure rushes into your room. His eye looks worried as he kneels by the bedside, he takes one of your hands after laying down his work bag with a small thump. 

"I came as quickly as I could, Asra told me you weren't feeling well..."

He gives off a soft smile petting your hand gently while putting the back of his hand to your forehead.

"Oh you poor thing, your burning up...here"

He pulls out a cool damp rag placing it across your forehead; his skilled hands feeling along the bottom of your throat gently while doing other vital checks. He produces a small journal scrawling down the symptoms with a stick of charcoal. After flipping through the pages and muttering to himself he turns back to you a wary look on his eye. 

"Looks like you picked up a bit of a respiratory infection, it's not bad though just seems to be in your esophagus. Still I am going to have to administer some antibiotics to help."

He unclasps his bag pulling out a small vial or clear liquid no bigger than the size of his thumb. His silver eye drifts back to me clicking his tongue. 

"Unfortunately it's not going to taste good; I can't give you a chaser either... So forgive me for this but you'll feel much better."

He motions towards me to sit up and I do so reluctantly, I didn't know what to expect but I wasnt looking forward to it.

"I'll get this over as soon as possible. Tilt your head up relax your throat and try to stay that way. Also don't breathe in."

The instructions are somewhat complex but I manage to sit through it as he incaps the vial and the bitter liquid slowly slides down my throat. I look at him still having my head up unsure when I can finally wash this taste out of my mouth.

"Alright, your doing wonderful so far just a little longer."

I stay still as long as I can before I have to cough and cover my mouth, the foul taste is not all over my taste buds. Looking towards Julian I make a disgusted noise as he hands me a glass of tea and I down it immediately. 

"Sorry about that, I know it tastes terrible."

He's not wrong I'm fighting the urge to gag but the tea washes it down rather quickly. My throat already feels less inflamed though, looking over at the doctor and smile. 

"We all have to make some kind of compromise...but I feel better thank you."

I give him a warm smile purring out a thank you in my gravelly tone. It must hurt his ears as much a it does mine. 

"I'm glad but part of the healing is rest, lay back down and get some sleep.."

My hand catches his wrist when he moves it away from me, I don't like feeling alone especially not when I'm sick. 

"Wait...Stay with me a little longer?"

My eyes plead the doctor and he sits down by my side with a huff; his grey eye watches me carefully when a shiver is forced through. He notices quite quick. 

"Are we cold now? Your already sweating it out, thats good.. though I suppose that you'd like more warmth?"

After giving a needy nod I watch as the doctor removes his jacket undoing the snaps on his jacket and removing his letter gloves. I can see the scorch March where he was branded Stark against his pale complexion. He does the same with his boots and kicks them off. His eye meets mine as he flashes me a grin, looking amused.

"Well my dear am I supposed to squish up against you or would like a bit more room?"

I don't answer instead leaning over wrapping my arms around his waist and pull him down next to me giving a grumble when I lay my head on his chest having the doctor as my bed. After a weak grumble I relax as he runs his fingers through my hair soothing me off to sleep safe in his arms.

"Goodnight love, feel better.."


End file.
